Ahjussi, I'm in Love!
by Gwyrin Eetoria
Summary: Sungmin masih 19 tahun, masih mahasiswa tingkat dua di sebuah Universitas Swasta Bandung. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau tiba-tiba ia harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang belum pernah ditemuinya, delapan tahun lebih tua, dan anak bungsu dari keluarga keraton. Pilihan yang ada untuknya sekarang; 1. Terima, 2. Bunuh Diri, 3. Kabur! Mana yang akan dipilihnya? / Genderwsitch! KyuMin


**Title:** Ahjussi, I'm in Love!  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Pairing:** KyuMin  
**Rating:** T (Ga akan naik, maaf ya)  
**Warning:** GENDERSWITCH! Latar tempat dan latar belakang karakter Indonesia! Please, don't like don't read.

* * *

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahjussi, I'm in Love! Chapter One**

**By: Eetoria**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin-kemarin aku mendengar kabar tak sedap ini. Tapi sejauh ini, aku bungkam. Mencoba tidak berkomentar daripada bibir pedasku ini membuatku harus menerima ceramah panjang lebar, khotbah sehari semalam.

Jadi aku memilih untuk diam. Bukan berarti pasrah, cuma cari waktu yang tepat dan peruntungan yang baik sebelum aku membuka mulut. Barangkali Tuhan akan berpihak padaku kalau aku sabar sedikit, membantuku mencari ide bagaimana caranya melawan kabar yang makin lama makin membuatku yakin:

Tekad Bunda sudah bulat!

Aku benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan seorang laki-laki, yang namanya aneh sekali dan aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya! Seperti di dalam novel-novel lawas yang bau debu itu!

Ini bukan gosip atau sekedar _cerocosan _asal yang keluar dari bibir _Wookie_!

Kalau kemarin-kemarin aku masih tidak yakin, sekarang kenyataan itu serasa menampar wajahku telak! Dobel kanan kiri.

Rasa-rasanya, sampai detik ini juga aku masih merasa seperti bermimpi. Tapi pantulan wajahku di depan cermin mengatakan hal lain. Eyeshadow krem yang dipoles –paksa, di kedua kelopak mataku, ditambah make up tipis dan dipadu dengan lisptick pink pudar –yang biasanya hanya menghiasi wajahku setahun sekali— kini seakan memancar balik seperti matahari yang tengah terik. Panas, risih, menggelikan!

Aku tidak pernah suka memakai _make-up make-up_ macam ini!

Kalau tidak ingat pesan bunda tadi, aku pasti sudah pergi ke kamar mandi dan merendam kepalaku disana. Ditambah beban yang seakan menghimpit paru-paruku sekarang—

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin gantung diri saja.

Aku dijodohkan! Demi Tuhan!

Takdir macam apa yang telah dituliskan untukku, ya Tuhan?

Seketika, aku merasa seperti menjadi Siti Nurbaya. Bedanya, hari ini aku tidak pakai kebaya. Tapi sebuah potongan kemeja rapi dan rok gombor selutut. Bukan ciri khasku, tapi bunda memaksa karena hari ini. Tidak. Siang ini. Kini.

Calon ibu mertuaku datang untuk berkunjung!

_Oh._ Dobel-dobel sial untukmu, Sungminaliya Ajeng Prastika!

Pagi tadi baru saja mendapat info kalau aku harus menikah dengan orang yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya, dan siangnya, calon mertuaku datang! Sekarang duduk di ruang tamu bersama bunda dan eyang putri!

_Oh._ Tali mana? Tali? Aku mau gantung diri.

Seperti ditekan di ujung jalan buntu, saat itu, aku benar-benar sudah berniat ingin bunuh diri. Seakan ada setan yang berbisik di telingaku untuk kabur dari masalah ini. Atau minimal, kubuka jendela kamarku, menyusup diam-diam, lalu _minggat_ dari rumah! Bersembunyi di manapun jadi. Rumah Hyukkie, atau Siwon pun tak jadi masalah!

Tapi niat tinggal niat, belum lagi aku berdiri mencari persediaan minggat dari lemari, pintu kamarku sudah dibuka dengan begitu kasarnya. Dan disana, adikku tersayang yang paling menyebalkan, berdiri dengan tampak mengejek.

"Kakak, ditunggu bunda di luar."

"Ya ya." Jawabku lemas, namun badanku tidak bergerak. Masih kupandangi wajahku di pantulan cermin. Lama sekali seakan aku tertelan dalam suasana melodrama ini. Kenapa rasanya hidupku _nelongso_ sekali? Ini tahun 2014, dan aku masih diikat oleh janji ayahku untuk menjodokan seorang putrinya dengan putra sahabatnya. Keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya ayah membuat janji mengerikan seperti itu!

"Kakak. Udah cantik kok. Jangan lama-lama." Suara Ryeowook terdengar lagi, baru kusadari kalau adikku yang sedikit _nyeleneh_ itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya datar, seakan baginya, masalah yang sedang menimpaku ini bukan apa-apa.

"Yaudah sana, ngapain lagi kamu berdiri disitu?" balasku ketus.

"Kata bunda, aku disuruh nungguin kakak. Takut kakak lompat dari jendela."

**Orz.** Memang bundaku. Minta ampun, Gusti.

"Cepetan, ih! Aku mau buruan ke kamar nih."

"Iya sabar, bawel!" aku mendengus sebelum berdiri. Kubenahi lagi rok cokelat selututku. Setelah perdebatan pendek yang tidak penting dengan Ryeowook, tiba-tiba hatiku memutuskan hal lain. Kini tekadku bulat. Kalaupun aku harus berhadapan dengan mertua lampir itu, aku tidak akan kelihatan lemah! Kabur pun jadi, tapi aku tidak sudi kalau malam ini mereka sampai melihatku uring-uringan.

Tapi semakin dekat langkah lambatku dari pintu menuju ruang tamu, jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Bukan apa, aku bukan mau menerima pernikahan pemaksaan ini! Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupku.

Di sana, di ruang tamu kecil rumah sederhana ini. Duduk calon mertua-ku. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima julukan itu. Tapi harus kupanggil apa lagi wanita itu? Mak lampir? Nenek grandong? Aduh. Otakku makin kusut. Dan yang membuatku merasa makin gugup lagi—

Apa disana...

—duduk juga lelaki itu?

Yang katanya—

Delapan tahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku nyaris menghela napas kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak. Kalau tidak kutahan kuat-kuat, airmataku pasti leleh. _Minnie yang cengeng_. Tiba-tiba suara Siwon mendengung dalam kepalaku. Rasanya aku belum siap, menghadapi semua hal mengerikan ini. Menyambut calon mertua dan suamiku di ruang depan sana. Rasanya aku ingin lari dan keluar lewat pintu dapur. Tapi kulihat Eyang duduk di ruang tengah, berpura-pura menonton TV saat matanya sesekali melirikku penuh simpati.

"Dek." bisikku pada Ryeowook yang nyaris melenggang begitu cepat mencapai ruang tamu. Kutarik kausnya sedikit lebih kuat, ia masih bermaksud maju. Maka kutarik tali belakang kutangnya hingga ia berbalik marah dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Apaan sih?"

"Itu—" aku tercekat, kugigit bibirku dan tampaknya Ryeowook mengerti begitu melihat rautku yang kusut. Seketika, gerut wajahnya melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menggenggam tanganku. Bocah baru lulus SMP ini kadang-kadang memang begitu pintar perihal menenangkan kegalauanku. Meskipun lebih sering menyebalkannya, terima kasih.

"Liat sendiri ya, kakak." ujarnya sembari tersenyum simpul, tapi aku bisa merasakan betapa ia murung. Aku merengut di hadapannya pertanda enggan melangkah lagi. Aku benar-benar takut. Kalau bukan Ryeowook yang menarik tanganku lembut, pasti aku masih akan mematung di sana sampai berbelas menit kemudian.

Lalu dengan langkah gontai, aku mengikuti adikku, menuju ruang tamu. Seakan terhipnotis, suara bisik Ryeowook terdengar seperti janji manis yang membuatku menurut.

"Ganteng kok, kak. Ganteng." ujarnya sembari melirikku geli.

Saat itu, seharusnya aku tahu. Ryeowook memang tidak bisa dipercaya! Gorden pemisah pintu ruang tamu tersibak, aku nyaris melotot— beruntungnya, berhasil kutahan.

Ganteng apanya?!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:** Maaf sedikit banget, hehe. Chapter pertama. Kyuhyun disini bakalan beda dari Kyuhyun yang biasa ada di fanfic-fanfic lain. Bukan, bukan. Bukan idiot kok. Hehehe. Dia tetep keren dan ganteng disini. Tungguin ya! Terimakasih udah mau baca fanfic saya

RnR!


End file.
